My king
by kyelmarsh
Summary: um im not good at summary's so all i need to say is this story has shota,rape,and well much more ok. and rated m for later chapters. and i cant put it on but its also hurt and comfort.
1. Gash my king

Gash my king.

Ok this is in Zeon and gash's pov and after the demon battle also I just felt like putting in the Japan names instead of English anyway being king his father suggests that he get married and to have a queen. So now Gash must choose a bride of Teo, Kolulu or Patty however Zeon has a different idea.

…

[Gash's pov]

"Gash hay Gash wake up"

As I was waking up I heard a familiar voice it sounded like Zeon in my want to see my brother again I woke myself up quickly and as I got up I saw him there he was in his normal light blue if not silver mantle.

"Well good to see you're finally awake" chuckled Zeon as he watched me stumble to try and get up to walk.

In my clumsiness and lack of balance from just waking up I tripped and fell in his arms as he cached me. He felt nice and warm like the bed I was just sleeping it was so good I nearly fell asleep again.

"Hay don't go back to sleep father want to see up in the throne room to discuss some important biasness with us!" yelled Zeon as he stated to shake me back to normal and after I got dressed we went to the throne room to gather to see dad.

When we got to the throne room we saw teo, Kolulu, and patty all standing next to the throne which for the next week was still my dad's. Zeon and I both started to walk up to the throne where my dad sat so that he may tell us the news.

"Gash and Zeon my sons I have called you here to tell you something very important … but what was it oh ya gash as you know you are to be king in but a week and being as young as you are it is to be that you must marry and from your advancers in the human world I have chosen three brides of whom you know."

As my dad spoke I saw teo, kolulu, and patty walking up to me and at the end of his speech I finally understood what he was talking about. "What you want me to marry all of them!" I yelled scared of what would happen "no prince gash he only wishes you to pick one." Said Zeon as he ponted to the three girls.

I looked at my three friends and smiled thinking that it might be fun to get married to one of my friends.

Zeon pov

It took almost all day for gash to get away from his three possible brides to be I was concerned he wouldn't be back home in time for dinner and then father wooed scolded us both but luckily he managed to get away in time but for the time being the brides where to stay in the pales until the choosing of the bride.

As diner was over I told Gash I would show him a secret hiding place he found. So when we left the table I grabbed his hand and took him to my room.

"ok gash now I only know the way to it from my room ok so try and remember this if you want to find me ok" I said as I saw gash's eyes and grin grow.

"ok so once you leave my room you go right, right, left, right, left, left, right. Left, right, and then striate" I said as I showed gash the way to the hide out.

"hu but this is just a deed end" Gash said confused.

"Look over there" I said as I pointed him to a red stone on far right side of the deed end hall " if you push this it opens a secret door and wala.

…

That's the end of this chapter next chapter will have the hide out.


	2. A big embarrassment and a little fun

A big embarrassment and a little fun.

…

[Gash pov]

"Wow this place is awesome Zeon who did you find it" I asked as I walked in and saw everything.

"Well when I found it it was just a hole but I fixed it up and made all this" Zeon said as he showed me the small but cool room.

Zeon started to show me everything he even showed me a small hole in the wall where you can crawl in to find a small bed.

"I would come here a lot to sleep when I wanted to get away from everyone and everything I also found out the walls are sound proof and no one but me knows that it's hear" he explained as he showed me the room with a smile on his face.

"Wow Zeon I can't believe you made this place how it is it's so cool" I said as I went over to the bed to sit down next to Zeon.

"thanks it's my I mean our little world from now on ok bro" Zeon said as he scudded a little closer to me. In the wall behind us there was a brick missing so I'm guessing it was sound proof to the rest of the castle but not to outside.

Zeon and I started to look out of the brick hole together which made us get even closer to getter I rely liked being this close to him. It felt so good when we touched it was just are sides but I still felt as if he was holding me like this morning.

As we stay there pressed together I cued fell my little penis start to stiffen. I didn't know why but for some reason I liked it I moved a little so that the tip was facing up whale still in my mantle and stareded to stroke it with my knees.

I didn't know that Zeon saw my legs squirming around so I keep going until he asked me what was wrong.

"Oh it's nothing I'm fine" I said as I looked at him covering my woody with my legs and hands thru my mantle.

"Ok well we better get back lets go" said Zeon as he got up and brushed himself off and then wondering why I wasn't getting up.

"Ok what's wrong get up we have to go" I hered him say as I stared down at my mantle.

"I can't it's too embarrassing" I said as I squirmed a bit I didn't know why I was embarrassed I just know I was.

Zeon didn't know what I was talking about so he just grunted and grabbed my arm to pull me up and when he did he would have to be blind not to see what I was talking about.

[Zeon pov]

As I looked down at what my brother was talking about I saw him lower his head in embarrassment.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't know um" I said as I was thinking of a way to help when my mind switched in to pervert mode and I got an idea. "I can help you put it back down" I suggested to him as his head came up.

"Really thank you Zeon you're a big help said gash as he took off his mantle to show his brother his three inch circumcised penis.

"Ok good now lay on the bed on your back ok" I said as I helped him on to the bed felling his but as I lower him.

"Now stay still ok and let me help" I said as I got on to the lower part of the bed and lowered my head to start Liking his member.

"Zeon what are you doing that fells funny" he said in a kind of giggle. "Is this how you make this go down" gash asked as I started to lower me head to where I was now sucking on his member.

"Ya I saw a girl do it to dad once after she was done his thing went back down so yours might to ok gash" I said as I lifted my head back up and started to suck again.

I can't exactly describe the taste when something started to leak out of his member but it was kind of salty and he was moaning like dad was when the girl did this to him.

"Ah Zeon something coming I can't hold it" Gash yelled as he clinched to bead sheets and started to lift his butt off the bed and in to the air as I kept moving my head up and down on him.

"Zeon I'm uh I'm Cuming" and as he said that I tasted a very salt thick stream of something go on my tough in a reflex I swallowed and gash fell on the bed asleep.

I looked over to his as I fell beside him "hehe good night brother" I said as I fell asleep beside him.

…

Lol yay this chapter is done hope you like it and please review flames are accepted but please go easy if you can.


	3. Gash's three first dates

Gash's three first dates

This chapter will have the three girl's pov.

…

[Patty pov]

Today was a wonderful day it was Gash's and I's first date I cued not wait for him to get here we were supposed to go to the beach before he had to go to his next date.

And there he is he looks so cute in his uniform but I wonder why he's wearing one.

"Hay Gash why are you in that monkey suite it doesn't suite you at all" I asked as he pulled at his caller.

"Zeon picked it out he said I will have to look nice for my dates" Gash explained then both of us started to the beach.

"Hay theirs a nice spot over there" I said as I pointed to a nice secluded part of the beach.

"What do you think Gash" I asked him with a smile on my face.

"Well it looks like any other part of the beach but if you like it lets go" said Gash as he grabbed my hand and we started to walk over to the spot.

Gash and I started conversing about all the fun we had in the human world and how that they cued now use their powers as they please without the help of a human partner. She demonstrated by making the water in front of them rise to form a face of Gash and then herself.

It had been one hour since they got to the beach and Patty was hoping to get in a kiss when.

"Oh my gosh I have to go meet Tio see ya later Patty" said Gash as he ran off to go get Tio Leaving Patty alone on the beach kiss less.

[Tio pov]

"Where is he I hope he's not standing me up" I said as I stood in the park wondering where Gash was.

Then as I was about to leave I see him coming waving his hand in the air.

"Tio don't leave yet I'm here" I here'd him shout and a smile came on my face and so I imagined let the fun begin.

And I was right both I and Gash started playing together gust like in the humane world and he told me that Patty told him that back here we cued use our power's freely.

It was almost time for him to go and there was one thing that I wanted a kiss.

"Hay Gash have you ever kissed anyone before" I asked with a small blush on my face.

Gash roes his head to the sky in thought and came back down with a smile.

"Nope" he exclaimed with a smile still on his face and his eyes shut this was my chance so I closed my eyes and puckered my lips to in for the kill when.

"Ahhh I have to go meet kolulu" Gash said as stormed off note to self kolulu must DIE.

[kolulu pov]

Once gash had shown up he looked very tiered so I said we shude just go flower picking in the forest he liked the sound of that.

So we heeded of to the forest and once we got there we did just what we said we would Gash decided that he was going to pick one of all of them and he was only three away I just made a nice rose head band for both of us.

Once he had got the last three flowers' he needed he turned them in to a big bundle of them for me.

'he is so sweet now I just need to kiss him but how and when and oh god why is this so hard.' I thought to myself as I grabbed the bundle from him.

Now I had to do it now there was no other time it had to be now … but then.

"Gash it's time to come home father wants you home now" I herded Zeon shout as he waved for Gash to fallow him as they both walked off.

…

Ok this chapter was not as long as I hoped it would be but ya and don't worry all you GashxZeon fans there will be more of that in the next chapter.


	4. Gash's forth date and Zeon's first kiss

Gash's forth date and Zeon's first kiss.

…

[Gash pov]

"Hi Zeon can we go to the hideout again it was fun last time" I asked with hope full eyes.

"Well maybe later first father wants' us ok" Zeon said as I started to pout and we went to go see dad.

"ah my sons I'm glad your hear I wanted to tell you something … but what was it oh ya I … never mind I can't remember il call back when I do but gash you go on I have to have a little talk with your brother." as dad spoke I was kind of bored he never really says anything important but when it got to the end I felt a strange power so I did as he said and left for the hide out.

It took a bit but Zeon finally managed to make it to me but he had this strange almost scared look on his face.

"Zeon are you ok you don't look to good" I said to which he just surged off whatever just happened and grabed my hand to pull me in to the hide out.

[Zeon pov]

"ah my sons I'm glad your hear I wanted to tell you something … but what was it oh ya I … never mind I can't remember il call back when I do but gash you go on I have to have a little talk with your brother." As I heared father say he wanted to talk I felt a chill down my spine and I saw gash leave the room.

"Zeon I know what you have been doing to Gash and I want you to know I has to stop Gash is to be married to one of the demon girls that have been selected" as father finished his sentence I lifter my head to see his face.

"But father I have done nothing to harm or change Gash's mind on the three girls we have done nothing" I partly lied to my father.

As I finished talking he started on his rant again.

"BULLSHIT don't you dare lie to me your own father you little whelp you do one more thing to Gash and you will be punished to do hear me now leave my sight!" my father shouted and as he finished I did what I was told up until I saw Gash's wanting eye's.

[Gash pov]

"Hay Zeon where's that hole that leads to the bed" I asked but as I did I saw Zeon shake a bit but then he showed me where it was again and took me in.

"Hay Zeon are you what's wrong" I asked concernd for my older brother.

He just turned to look at me but when he tried to speak his eyes went wide and he turned back around to sit on the bed.

"Zeon I know something is wrong why don't you just tell me" I asked with a tear falling from my face. When Zeon saw the tear fall to the floor he looked up to see me crying and then I saw him get up I was sure he was going to walk away but instead he grabbed my arms and kissed me.

"Zeon" I managed to moan out before being completely sucked in to the kiss He eventually let me go to breath. "Oh Zeon that was amazing" i said as he placed me on the bed and knottiest that I had gotten "stiff" from the kiss.

After he had placed me down he started to take off my mantle and then his own until we were both naked and on top of each other kissing once again.

"Zeon please I don't know what this felling is but I like it I want to do this every day from now on" I said with the blood rushing to both my face and penis as he started to poke his finger to my rectum.

As he kept poking I started breathing harder and he leaned in to me closer "I can make it fell even better if you want" Zeon asked me in a different tone then normal it was sweet.

"Yes Zeon I want you" I said in the same kind of voise then just as I was done I felt his finged push inside of me and I gasped from the plusher.

"hehe I knew you would like that and this to" he said as he put in a second finger and started to twist, turn, and push them in and out.

"Ah Zeon it feels so good please don't stop" I begged of him as felt his fingers leave my ass but just as I felt them get pulled out I felt something a bit bigger start to push itself in.

When I looked down I cued see Zeon pushing his member in to my butt.

"Ah Zeon this feels grate this is even better then you're fingers" I said as I started to cry from plusher.

Just as I started to cry I felt Zeon's hand grasp my dick firmly and started to pump it up and down gaining speed with each of his thrusts.

"Zeon I can feel it coming again I'm going to cum" I shouted.

"me too Gash I'm Cuming too" and as he showed that I cued fell the hot stream shot out of me and my ass clench around his member making him cum in me.

As he fell out of me and next to me I lened over and kissed him one last time that day.

"I love you Zeon … good night."

…

LOL

Yes finally done this one was a bitch to make but I'm done.

How was that all you Zeon x Gash lovers.


	5. Zeon's punishment

Zeon's punishment.

Ok I kind of shrunk Zeon's dad to about say 7ft.3in.

…

[Zeon pov]

When I woke up I noticed I wasn't next to Gash like last time I was wondering if he moved me but then I saw I wasn't in his or my room and after taking a good look around I saw I was in my father's room and right on time in walks my father holding some kind of paddle and I think to myself … fuck.

"What did I tell you about Gash" I here'd him ask as he walked to me slapping the paddle in his hand with his other hand.

I was unresponsive when he asked me all I did was lower my head and blush which I'm positive made him mad.

I only looked up to his face when he grabbed the neck of my mantle and pulled me up.

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU" he shouted at me and when I didn't answer for the second time he placed me over his knee and I knew what was going to happen.

"[Spank] what [spank] did [spank] I [spank] tell [spank] you [spank] about [spank] Gash" [spank] [spank] [spank].

By the time he was done with the sentence I was already crying on him once again without an answer for him.

"I swear if you don't answer me in the next five moments you're going to regret it" I almost didn't hear him over my own voice but I knew I wasn't going to have an answer and so did he.

"Fine if that's how it's going to be then have it your way" my father said and after he did he ripped off my mantle to show my slightly red ass checks.

[Spank] [spank] [spank] [spank] [spank] [spank] [spank] [spank] [spank] [spank] [spank] [spank] [spank] [spank] [spank] [spank] [spank] [spank]

After an hour of spanking he finally stopped and saw my now crimson red ass and he tossed me on the bed.

"How do you think you brother felt when you did what you did" he asked and for some reason something inside of me wanted to rebel and just piss him off so for this I did have an answer.

"Ya know by the way he sounded I think he felt good" I said in a cocky voice and to my unknown want I got a quick slap to the face.

"You have no Idea how he felt but you're about to" as he finished I heard his pant's drop to the Flore and get kicked off to a side of the room.

As I looked over to him the only thing that was going thru my mind was the thought of his dick ripping me in half by its size.

Before he got on the bed I felt one more sharp slap on my ass.

"You're going to feel his pain" my father said as he got on the bed and grasped me by both my neck and ass he then placed himself on his back and me almost sitting on his 7in long cock.

Instead of slowly lowering me or even using lubrication he just slammed me down on his dick which made me scream at the top of my lungs as I felt something inside me rip and I started to cry out of sheer pain once again.

"I told you that you would feel pain" he said as he lifted me back to his tip and then slammed me back down all the way making me scream again.

He kept pounding me up and down for what felt like hours until he rested me on at the bottom of his dick and I cued tell he was close to Cuming.

I started to pant and catch my breath from all my crying as his dick was pulsating inside me until he stared to move me again at rapid speeds.

"uh I hope you learned your lessen" he said as he started to moan he's going to cum I know it and as he kept pumping I was right in six more pumps he pushed me as far as I would go on him and started to cum.

After he pulled me out I had lost my ability to stay awake and he placed me on the bed with his cum dripping out my red ass until I was awake but still not able to move and I saw my dad come back in with a new mantle.

After he had dressed me he cared me back to my room and placed me on my bed.

"Now next time you want to do anything to Gash you remember that punishment" my father boldly said before Levin and me falling back asleep.

…

Um ya I'm kind of crazy and if you didn't like it well tell me I just wanted to see how this would turn out.


	6. The clues to Zeon's behavior and fear

The clues to Zeon's behavior and fear.

…

[Gash pov]

When I woke up I was in the secret hideout but I didn't see Zeon anywhere he wasn't in the bed or the room before so I went out to his room to see if I cued find him.

As I was heading to Zeon's room I saw dad leave it and I was wondering what just happened.

"Hay Zeon are you ok I just saw dad leave" I said as I poked my head thru the door just to find out he was asleep but for some reason even though he was asleep he looked as if he had a look of pain on his face.

"That's strange I thwart everyone smiled when they were having dreams but maybe it's just me" I whispered as I walked over to a chare next to his bed.

It took a bit but Zeon finally woke up with a scream scaring me half to death and when he was sitting up strait he was looking down and grabbing his arms with his hands in a scared manner.

"Zeon are you ok you look as if you had a bad dream" I said as I got up to hug him.

He looked up at me and he seemed to go from mad to sad and started to cry and grab me I climbed in the bed and let him cry on my shoulder.

He went on for about an hour before I asked him what was wrong he just acted like he didn't here me and I knew something was wrong but I also knew I wasn't going to find out just yet I would have to wait.

Before long he cried himself back to sleep and I went with him I didn't know what was wrong but I was going to stick to him like glue until I did.

After I had woke up I saw he was still asleep so I got out of his bed but I stayed in his room until he woke back up when he woke up this time he wasn't screaming and I took that as a good sign I didn't want to ask him yet so instead I grabbed his hand and pulled him up.

"Come on me and you are going out today" after I was done he got his scared look on his face again.

"No I can't I have to go do … something ok" Zeon said as he pulled his hand away and tried to leave before I grabbed his mantle and pulled him back.

"Why can't you come outside with me" I asked tears starting to come in to my eyes.

Zeon looked at me and got a small smile on his face.

"Oh ok I suppose I can go with you if you want" he said grabbing my hand this time.

After that he lead me out of the room but for some reason Zeon wanted to go the long way and try to avoid the throne room and that's clue number one.

So we left to go outside and when he got there we saw the three brides to be.

"Oh hay Gash Zeon what are you two up too" Patty asked and I pulled Zeon closer to me.

"Me and Zeon where going to go and play do you three want to come" I asked thinking that if I told them they cued help me find out what was wrong with Zeon.

We all went to the park then the beach and then the forest cues they were the only places worth visiting in the demon world right now.

And for the whole walk unlike me and the girls Zeon never sat down and when I pulled him down to sit he jumped up with a yelp and grabbed his butt for a moment or two and that was clue number two.

After Zeon said he had to go to the bathroom I got the girls and they told me what they had found out when they were with him.

"Ok so Patty you said that every time you would Minchin dad it looked like he was … what did you say exactly again" I asked her.

"Like he was about to piss his pants and it looked like it was out of fear or something" she said crossing her arms thinking.

"Ok so we know it has something to do with dad cues when we were coming out side he did everything in his power to avoid the throne room" I said and the girls nodded their heads.

"Hay what about when you pulled him down to sit and he screamed maybe his sore butt has something to do with your dad" Tio said holding up her finger in front of her face.

"So maybe he got a spanking and a hard one at that" said Kolulu.

"well maybe but I think it was more than that when he woke up he was shivering in fear and pain I don't know what dad did but I have to find out when Zeno get's back tell him I went to talk to father. I said and then went running off to the palace to see my dad.

…

Yay done so what did you think?


	7. One more time and the birth of a king

One more time and the birth of a king.

…

[Zeon pov]

After I had got done with my biasness the girls told me what Gash was doing.

"That baka he doesn't know what he's getting himself in to god dame it" I shouted and I ran to the palace ignoring the searing pain still in my ass.

When I got to the palace I was stopped by guards who clearly did not know the power of my rage.

So after a blasted a hole in the front door and a guard I went to the throne room just in time to see Gash get sent flying in to a wall then to the flour.

"Gash" I shouted but before I cued reach him father B slapped me thru a different wall but as long as Gash was in danger death herself can't stop me.

I got back up and ran at my father at top speed jumped up and punched him in the eye and fell to his chest and fired the strongest lighting spell I cued without hurting Gash.

"You spoiled brat unless you want another punishment I suggest you back off" my father said and picked up Gash by the head.

After hearing him mention another punishment my body froze up and I wasn't able to move to help Gash.

[Gash pov]

Once I saw Zeon freeze from dad said I lost my sight and when I had it again the only thing that changed was that dad had been hit with a lightning bolt most likely mine.

After seeing my power I sent two more and then five more than ten.

After seeing me fight back Zeon started to the same as me and are lightning merged and we both sent out three until we decided to use are ultimate spells.

"Zigadirasu,ure,zakeruga…bow zakeruga" we both screamed before releasing the strongest spells we had and I walked up to my dad's throne which he was laying in front of.

"father for the beating, rape ,and abuse of prince Zeno my brother I hear by banish you from the demon world for all time now leave my sight and this world" I shouted with my lion eye's and for the first time in my life I was really being truly angry at someone even as he was vanishing from the face of the demon world.

After I finished I felt Zeon run up and hug me and for the first time in his life he was crying tears of joy before he kissed me and blushed … and we kissed and kissed and kissed all the way to our secret room.

[Zeon pov]

Gash and I both fell on to the bed swetting from battle and our own body heat.

"Gash" I whispered as I got closer to his ear "I want you inside me" I said in a seductive tone.

And just as I asked gash started to pull off his mantle and then mine and placed me on the bed to lift up my legs.

He held his fingers in front of my face and said suck and I did just that which made both of our members even harder and I didn't stop until he pulled them away from me and stuck one finger in my ass.

I felt him push his single digit in and out over and over until he added a second one and started to twist them and push them in and out making me moan in plusher when he pulled them out it felt kind of wired not having anything in there until I felt him place his member at my wet stretched entrance.

He pushed in to me slowly making sure not to hurt not that he had to but he just felt like it.

Once he was all the way in he started to pull out and thrust all the way back in hitting my sweet spot and making me cum and tighten around him but he restrained himself from Cuming to try and make it last.

Once he was sure he stared to thrust again pushing in and out he started to lift me from my ass until I was holding him and sitting on his lap facing him.

He was close to Cuming and I knew it and so did he so he stopped and lifted me so he was caring me and started moving me up and down tell he came inside me dropping me on the bed with his seed dripping out of my hole.

"I love you Gash" I told him before I passed out next to him and he did the same.

…

lol yay more twin sex I hope you liked it only one or two chapter's more.


	8. A very strange ceremony

A very strange ceremony

Yay it's almost over hope you like the chapter.

…

[Zeon pov]

"Today was the day the day Gash would become king he's been preparing for this day since father 'my he burn in the flames hell' told him" I said to myself as I walked to gash's room to see if he needed anything and yes … yes he did.

"s**t I can't do this how am I going to do this I'm not ready I'm not prepared I'm not anything" Gash shouted and I wondered why does this not surprise me.

"Gash went you getting ready all week" I asked and went over to get him his mantle cuss he didnt have his at the moment.

"Calm down and put this on ok don't worry ill help you ok" I assured him and he went from tears to a smile.

"Thanks Zeon so do you know how to run a world" he asked.

I turned to him with a smile and said yes

After we got ever thing settled he explained what he was felling about marring and how he dident want be with any of the girls.

"How long have you felt like this" I asked a bit concerned and grabbing his shoulders in a supportive way.

He looked to me with a smile "well it was when I banished dad I relisted the only reason I was getting married to one of them was because of him" Gash explained

Then as we both sat on his bed and he told me that he didn't want to get married yet with tears building in his eyes.

"Don't cry Gash it will be ok" I said patting him on the back but that only made him cry more and he grabbed me to pull me close.

"no I don't want to be with them I want to be with you" I heard him cry in to my mantle and herring him say that made water form in my eyes but not enough to make me cry and I put my arms around him for a hug.

"Then you don't have to me and you we can … we can leave" I said and from his expression he didn't know what I was talking about.

"We can run away together we can go somewhere else I actually found a way to the happiest place of your life" I said hugging him tighter.

He looked up and got off of me.

"What do you mean" he asked.

"well I found this portal to a realm in-between the mamodo and human worlds I know how to open it we can go back you and me" I said and I saw his face light up with joy.

"Really I was there once we can get back from there" he asked with hope.

I pulled away from him and told him my plan and now we were making a note and when it was done we left it on top of the throne saying which of the girl's shude be queen with Gash.

After we found are way out of the castle without getting caught and once we did we found the portal we both grabbed hands and jumped thru to the im between and ran to the human world where we fell in to japan lucky us.

…

Ok im ending this chapter very short ok now im thinking of taking this farther then only one or two more chapter's if you want me to keep going from this then say [nee] somewhere in a review and if you want me to stop here then put [iky iky nee whomp] in it ok that would be awesome ok.


	9. Back in human world And kiyo's suprise

Back in human world And kiyomaro's surprise.

Ok im adding in dufox and kiyomaro lol so it will have their pov to ok.

…

[kiyomaro pov]

"Wow things sure have gotten boring since Gash left" I whispered to myself as I look out the window and I swore I saw him running to my door like old times.

As I walked down stares I noticed someone in the fridge and I wondered if mom was already cooking something but when I got in the kitchen.

"Hay Kiyo your home" yelled Gash as he ran to me and tackled me to the ground with a hug.

"G-Gash why-how-when did you get here" I asked baffled that he was here and loafing on my chest with a smile.

Gash got off the top of me and ran to the kitchen door and put his hand on it like he was going to open it.

"Well I came here with Zeon" he said as he opend the door to show the white hared twin sitting in a chare with a smile on his face and swinging his legs up and down like Gash would do.

"Hay Zeon you remember kiyo right him and me fought you he was my book reader" Gash said as he grabbed Zeon and pulled him to me.

"Oh ya I remember you you have the same eye power as my book reader dufox" said Zeon the smile still not leaving his face and mine was in a state of shock.

I calmed myself down when Gash and Zeon went to the table and sat down as I walked to the fridge I didn't take my eyes off Zeon.

"So Zeon you and gash are getting along now" I asked getting some eggs out of the fridge and walking over to the stove to start cooking.

"Ya me and Gash are friends now no more fighting" explained Zeon as he grabbed Gashes hand and continued to smile which was really creepy.

Gash smiled back and hugged Zeon before taking him up stares and be for I finished cooking I here'd the door bell ring so I went to see who it was.

My mouth almost dropped to the flour when I saw that Dufox was the one at the door and like always he had hi's creepy eyes of his I got mine back but I don't use them to much anymore.

[Dufox pov]

"Can I come in I'm here to see Zeon" I asked calmly knowing what his answer would be I just walked in and went up the stairs and found Zeon "playing" with Gash in his room.

"Oh Gash your sooooo oh hi dufox … this isn't what it looks like" Zeon tried to explain before Gash came running up to me and tackled me with a hug with Zeon's junk spilling out of his hole.

Staying calm like always I picked up Gash put him aside and stared at Zeon hoping for an answer from him that I already had.

"well" I asked him now crossing my arm's trying to get him to tell.

"well what you can clearly see what was just happening … and why are you here in the first place" he asked trying to change the subject.

"If you must know I came to see you my answer talked told me you were here in Japan in this house now I hope kiyo doesn't know what you two are doing" I said hearing him come up the stairs with what sounded and smelled like food on a nice silver platter.

"ok I got food for all of us now we cannnnnn … what is going on in here" kiyo asked as he saw Gash sitting on the Flore in a puddle of sperm Zeon naked with sperm dripping off his member and dufox sitting in his desk chare like nothing is happening.

"Zeon and I were playing like we did in the demon world" said Gash standing up and hugging Zeon making kiyo drop the plate of food.

[Three hours latter]

"ok so you had to get marred agentst your will by your father who would beet and rape your brother who you had been having sex with since the day you got there and after you found out about him and your dad you beat and banished him and came back here to me and this world leaving a note that said that one of the girls shude be queen of that world" kiyo asked confused and out of breath.

"Yup but I can't remember which of the girls I wrote oh well they were all nice" said Gash now dressed and dried.

I just stared out the window not rely lisaning I already knew all this just by looking at Zeon so I just passed out in the chare in to a deep sleep.

…

I hope I did alright I was hoping to go longer but I had to end it here as you saw I put in kiyo and dufox and I decided to take this fanfic even farther this chapter being the start.


	10. How did this happen?

How did this happen?

Ok I don't even know what this chapter is about but I have an idea.

…

[Zeon pov]

Ok I don't know how it happened but somehow I went to sleep or more passed out or southing what ever happened I woke up with a searing pain in my ass and Dufox laying behind me naked … what the fuck.

As I looked over I saw that Gash was beside me and Kiyo was behind him naked so I tried to think back to what happened but all I cued remember was some strange girl coming over making us drinks and then leaving I think her name was Misuno as Kiyo called her.

I then despite the pain in my ass sat up and got off the bed to get a glass of water but when I went down stars all the lights were off and when I turned them on I nearly had a Harte attack when everyone jumped out to yell surprise and the only thing I saw was a banner that said welcome home Gash before I passed out naked in front of everyone.

When I woke back up I was fully dressed and back in bed but no one was in it with me and it looked like everyone had left … how long was I out.

"Hay Gash I wanted to ask what happened last night" I asked as he was walking by also fully dressed.

He turned to me and smiled "well last night we had a party about me and you coming back to this world" he said walking up to me and sitting down.

"No no no the night before that" I asked holding my pounding head.

His smile turned to a normal face as he tried to remember "I'm not to positive I remember Kiyo's friend coming over then it's all a blank sorry" he said now frowning.

"it's ok maybe I can ask Kiyo" I told him jumping off the bed and falling over from the siring pain still in my ass … dame Dufort must be huge.

"Wait a minute Dufort he can tell me" I said as I got up and ran to my partner in hope he would know.

"I don't know" Dufort said calmly helping kiyo wash dishes from last night.

"How can you not know you have the answer talker" I shouted in frustrating and stomping my foot.

"Stop acting like a little kid I don't know because I don't want to know ok" he said only making me madder.

"What do you mean you don't want to know why don't you want to know how you got your dick up my ass last night" I shouted making "everyone" in the house turn there had in shock and confusing.

"I don't really want to know that's all now stop before all of Japan finds out what happened" said Dufort still not telling me … dame him.

"Fine il find out myself" I said in a huff and walking off.

[Dufort pov]

"I don't really want to know that's all now stop before all of Japan finds out what happened" I said not wanting to know what the fuck happened in fear of throwing up at the thought of it.

"Fine il find out myself" he said and walked off.

"Hay Dufort you know what happened last night" Kiyo asked me.

"Did you not just here what I said to Zeon but yes that conversation made me think about it and now I know" I said hoping he would not be like Zeon but it was not to pass.

"So can you tell me" he asked turning to me with big eyes.

"Fine I don't want to do that again" I said then putting down the dish I was drying.

"Last night when the girl came over before she was done with the drinks I slipped some kind of pill in all of them but I didn't read what it did what I knew was that It caused complete memory black out and no control over your own body or it's actins and makes you extremely horny are you happy" I said being as clam as humanly possible.

"Wow" he said surprised and turned to do his dishes as I was done with mine so I went up stares and found Gash and Zeon sleeping in a little hammock on the ceiling.

"This is getting stranger and stranger I wonder what Kiyo has to read" I said under my breath and walked over to a book shelf.

After 30 books 2 hours and 3,876 snores from the twins I went outside for some fresh air and saw the one girl coming over again with some drink mix.

"time for some more fun" I whispered as I went to greet her and took her in the house her and I then proceeded to make the drinks and serve them luckily Kiyo was out of the house and would not be home for 3 hours so as I saw Gash and Zeon act like last night I knew it was time.

…

Yay im done with this chapter I hope you like the next chapter lol.


	11. Some fun with Gash and Zeon the sex drug

Some fun with Gash and Zeon the sex drug.

I hope you like this one lol.

…

[Dufort pov]

After I saw the pill taking affect I took both Gash and Zeon upstairs both off them coming willingly wanting what I was about to give them.

First I took my shirt off and they took off their mantles as I lay on my back on the bed and both of them lay down next to me to take my pants off and they did a good job getting them off fast.

As my pants came completely off I grabbed Zeon's arm and pulled him in close to me and started to suck him off as Gash sucked me off.

Seeing no one help Gash I used my hand and started pumping him up and down until I felt that him and Zeon were close to Cuming then I stopped and placed Zeon at my dick and he slid down himself without me making him like last time.

Just as Zeon was all the way down I heard Kiyo walk in the room and I thought I was doomed until I saw the empty glass I his hand and knew he drank the last one and the fun would continue.

Seeing us Kiyo took off his clothes and lay on the bed Gash decided to go over to him and suck him off until he was nice and wet be for he pushed his way on to Kiyo's cock.

Now with both Kiyo and I having a twin on top of us we started to thrust up and down inside them there bodily response was to move up and down with their lower body with us as I was pounding in to Zeon I turn him over so he was on all fours and I was fucking him Kiyo did the same with Gash.

Before I knew it I felt something in Zeon change he started to moan and gasp but the drug was supposed to immobilize the voice how was he making a sound.

"what what's going on" Zeon said turning around to see that I was still pounding in to him and gash did the same luckily Kiyo's didn't were off yet so he was still going.

With my answer talker I knew that I had to restrain Zeon to go any farther so I took the belt from my pants and tied his hand's to the bed frame before he got control of his muscles again and being under the drug Kiyo did the same with Gash.

I wasn't far from Cumming so I sped up making Zeon moan and scream at the same time in plusher, pain, and anger as I continued to pound in to him as I looked over I saw Gash was crying as Kiyo did his work.

I looked away as I started to moan and in three more thrusts I was Cuming inside Zeon and I saw Kiyo was done just as the drug wore off.

[Gash pov]

after I felt Kiyo sqwert his seed in to me I felt his dick leave my hole and the sperm started to leak out of my hole as I lay there crying with my hand tied and Kiyo holding his head.

Threw my tears I saw Kiyo pass out on the bed and so was Zeon for some rezone I wasn't yet so I continued to cry until I felt a hand on my face rubbing my tears away.

It was Dufort he was wiping away my tears I saw Zeon untied and then Dufort got me out to just before I passed out.

I woke up about an hour latter of Corse I didn't know what had happened do to side effect of the drug.

The only thing I remember was Dufort saying good night.

"Hay Zeon do you remember what happened last night" I asked grabbing my head and turning to Zeon who was still asleep and so was Kiyo the only one who wasn't was Dufort and I was determent to find out what happened last night.

So after I begged him and pleaded with him he finally told me I thought I would be mad but I was strongly happy.

"So you did Zeon and Kiyo did me … that sounds like fun" I said smiling he just looked at me confused.

"But last night you were crying because he fucked you why the change" he asked and sadly I didn't have an answer.

So after I had my talk with Dufort Kiyo woke up and I told him and he gave Dufort a very nice very long lecher about it as I woke up Zeon and we went to down stares for food before I told him about last night.

… "DUFORT !"

…

LOL by the way the was Zeon at the end but you most likely knew that so im done with this chapter and im going to try and make the next one even better ok.


	12. Going further and further along

Going further and further along.

LOL I hope you like this one btw I haven't posted in so long cues I have been without internet so I made I think 4 new chapter when I didn't so enjoy this one.

…

[Kiyo pov]

Yester day was surely fun Zeon was trying to kill Dufort every chance he got luckily for him he had the answer talker or he would be dead and Gash won't stop trying to get into my pants he kept telling me it would be fun what's wrong with him anyway Dufort told me everything and that he won't drug us anymore manly cuss he ran out of the drug but what the hell moving on.

"Hay Gash this is strange it's been 3 minutes and you aren't trying to pull my pants down what's wrong" I asked Gash as he lay down on the bed.

"Well after I asked you for the 75 time today I went to Dufort to try and get that drug from him to give you but he said he ran out last night so I went to Zeon to see if me and him cued play but he was to busy trying to kill Dufort so he said some other time and now I have nothing do.

I thought for a moment and trying to think of something Gash cued do to pass the time the demon battle was over umigon was back in the demon world and cued not come and it was summer brake so we cued not go to school and then I got it.

"Hay gash why don't me you Zeon and Dufort go on a vacation together how does that sound" I asked him he got packed before I cued blink and so was Dufort and Zeon I'm guessing Dufort all reedy knew I was going to say that and he told Zeon.

"so after only one hour of packing a 5 minute phone call to Apollo and a 5 hour jet ride we found are self's in America and the very first thing we saw on our way to out hotel was a fat man eating potato ships naked in a back alley with a dog liking his groin Gash only saw the puppy Zeon went paler then normal and turned away I threw up and Dufort was unaffected like always and it went on like that until we reached our hotel.

[Zeon pov]

After my 30th try to kill Dufort failed I finally gave up besides being drugged made Gash happy well sort of anyway I actually would not mind doing that again it was really good at the end when he bond me that was the best.

Maybe I cued get Dufort to do me again he has been staring at me maybe I cued just moon him to start us off ya lets go with that he just turned around now I can get in to position.

"Hay Dufort look what I got" I said and as he turned around I pulled up my mantle to reveal my nice white ass and just as I thought Dufort ran up and pined my arms to the bed and I here'd his pants drop.

"You shud not have done that I have been restraining myself all day from pounding your white ass inside out so I hope your reedy" Dufort said as he once again grabbed his belt and tied my hand to the bed like he read my mind.

Before I knew it he was sticking 3 fingers in my ass he didn't use lubrication or anything at least the drug made me sweet like hell.

"come on Dufort I know you can do better" I said and pushed my ass further on his fingers making him add a 4th one and making me gasp as something in me ripped and my ass started to bleed not that Dufort or I cared but the blood mad a grate lubricant for us and now fun time.

In three seconds of his fingers being removed he was already plunging his dick in my ass he didn't take it slow he didn't keep little of it out he just rammed the whole thing in there all at once and just keep pounding away at my hole not even when I started to cry did he stop on the inside I know I didn't want him to but my body itself cudent take much more.

It took me until he started to spread my ass checks to fit more of himself in that this was a bad idea so when I here'd Kiyo walk in the room I thought I was saved … I was wrong.

The first thing Kiyo did when he saw me was say he cued not believe Dufort would start without him and then he climbed over got under me and started to stick his dick in my hole at the same time as Dufort making me scream out in pain and not being in our own home Dufort knew that was a bad idea so he took Kiyo's belt and tide it around my mouth and they both tried to destroy my hole at the same time.

When I here'd Gash come in I was an idiot to think he would help all he did was star licking and sucking my dick and stroking himself at the same time so I had two cock's up my ass a little boy sucking me off and now both Dufort and Kiyo twisting my nipples by the way they all sounded they were close and so was I none of us were going to last very long.

And then at the end of this little sex fest even gash stopped sucking me off and found a way to push his dick in my ass which had grown 2 centimeters and before they all came they pushed as hard in to me as humanly possible and that was the end of day one and I cued not help but smile as I lay in the bed with all them dripping out my ass and slipping in to a nice Long sleep.

…

Yay I made this chapter over 1000 words im so happy and most of it was sex so im even happier and I hoped you like it im once again almost done with it all.


	13. A new light Zeon likes it ruff

A new light Zeon likes it ruff.

Ok if you can't tell I'm making another sex chapter but the next one is having plot from the demon world so yay.

…

[Gash pov]

Today was the last day of out vacation Zeon has been trying to get laid again ever since we all did him at the same time.

So it was the last day and I finally convinced Dufort and Kiyo to help me with him and so let it begin.

We all stayed awake but Zeon as soon as we were positive he was asleep Dufort told me to use his belt to tie his hands to the bed frame but Kiyo had a better idea he knew he was going to have to do this so he bout something it was four long chains with cuffs he placed them under the bed and hooked them to Zeon so he was chained to the bed by his legs and arms.

Zeon finally woke up and saw he was chained and before he cued say anything dufort put a gag in his mouth that he had bought earlier that day but Gash got the best of all he didn't buy it but he managed to get a vibrate egg from that fat guy eating the chips in the ally and he stuck it in Zeon and turned it on high.

Making sure to put him in agony for as long as possible Gash also got a mini crotch belt and put it around Zeon's member making sure he cued not cum and started to pump him up and down as he started to undress.

"I will be the first" said Gash kissing Zeon's cheek but instead of doing him he just used a special fetcher of the cuffs to turn him on his stomach and he got a paddle from Kiyo and started to beat on Zeon's soon to be red ass as hard as possible.

Zeon started to cry from the pain seeing him cry made Gash turn to dufort who just shuck his head up and down making a smile grow on his face and started to paddle Zeon even harder about to the point to where his arms were going to fell off and Zeon nearly wet the enter bed with his tears off secret pleasher and not so secret pain.

"now my pet it is time for the best part" said gash sticking one finger in to Zeon's red hole without any lubrication and moved it in and out rapidly before adding a second then a third and thrusting pumping and twisting them over and over making Zeon moan and scream until he took them out and placed his member there to penetrate.

Before Zeon had time to know that Gash was inside him he was being fucked like no tomorrow and was still crying.

"relax and fell me inside you" said Gash caressing Zeon's cheek with one hand and agonizingly pumping his locked erecting and penetrating Zeon over and over after torturing Zeon he wasn't going to last long in only one or two minutes he was blowing his lode into Zeon's ass and pulled it out for one more smack to his ass before he was flipped back up to see his next fucker Kiyo.

[Kiyo pov]

"My turn and I'm not going to be as nice" I said getting undressed and flipping Zeon back to his stomach and grabbed his belt.

Once again Zeon's ass was being smacked and beaten over and over making it go from a darker to a much brighter almost crimson red.

Zeon was trying to hold himself but he cued not help but cry from the pain in his ass [the only place he seems to get pain].

"Almost to the fun stuff" said Kiyo giving Zeon a few more good whips from his belt before stopping and pulling a vibrating dildo out from a side table and thrust it in to Zeon.

The toy must have been 8in and Kiyo shoved all of it in with one thrust making Zeon gasp still not able to make too much sound due to the gag half way down his throat.

With little if no mercy Kiyo took the toy out to the tip and then rammed it back in full power hitting Zeon's prostate which if it wasn't for the cock belt would have made Zeon cum.

"time to end it" said Kiyo who flipped Zeon on to his back to see his crying face as he rammed his 9 inch up Zeon's ass all at once and started to thrust his hips and pump Zeon's member at the same time making him weep in pain and plesher still knowing that after Kiyo there was still one more and with his final thrust Kiyo was shooting his lode in to Zeon and put him back on his back for his next penetrator Dufort.

[Dufort pov]

As I saw Zeon lay there helpless I could not help but get an even bigger boner as I watched him wiggle in the restraints.

"don't worry Zeon this will only hurt a lot" I said teasing him as I climbed in to the bed started to pump his dick over and over but that's not where I'm going to stop I pulled some needles out of the side table and started to suck on Zeon's nipple until it was nice and hard then I stuck the needle in it.

As I stuck it in I cued fell that Zeon's body was trying to cum from the pleaser seeing he liked the pain so much I added another to the other nipple just to watch him beg me with his eyes for realse from the presher in his member but I wasn't done yet.

As he laid there I saw him starting to cry again but he was holding it back weal just have to change that now wont we so I stuck my cock up his ass full force nearly making the tears explode from his eyes and ripping his hole.

"Zeon you are so dame tight even after all this" I moaned out thrusting as hard as I cued in to the little lightning demon with all I had.

Within only one minute I was Cumming inside and as I finished he lay there panting still in pain and I knew why so I undid the belt from his member and out if him released his seed all over the place as he fell back asleep as we all got dressed and dressed him so we cud get on the plain back to Japan leaving our huge mess for someone ells.

[Back in America the hotel owner's pov]

"Well I'd better get this place clean for the next family" said the owner as he unlocked the door… "OH MY GOD IT'S EVRYWHARE"

…

LOL done with this chapter I really hope you liked it it took me days to create and please review good or bad you still read it so F you flamers.


	14. The warning of ten demons

The warning of ten demons.

Yay plot finally anyway there is a whole new plot now it's kind of like the end of the manga they will have to fight 9 strong ass demons yata yata yata you know how this goes and il be putting some more sex in to for all you gash bell paring lovers.

…

{Zeon pov}

Ok so last week we were meet with a leader from the demon world it told us of 8 demon children who were sent to the human world to bring me and Gash back home he cudent stay for long but he told us that they were extremely strong not clear note strong well not all of them but strong he was able to give us the names the names of the 8 demons that are trying to bring us back … over my dead body.

"ok Gash I don't know when one of the demons will show up but we need to train for … wtf did you just fell that power there is no way one of them can be here now no fucking way" I said as I was one of the demon children lower himself to us.

"Well ok now Im supposed to bring you back to demon world my name is Ani and we can do this the easy way or the fun way" said Ani cracking his knuckles.

"well how about Zigadirasu,ure,zakeruga" I shouted sending him flying back when my spell got a direct hit.

"wow Zeon there's no way he survived that" Gash said happily but much to my dismay.

"Ow that hurt like hell what the fuck did you do that for I wasn't planning on fucking figting you but if you insist Gigano, tio, go, shid, Ga" Ani said as he shot out a beam of darkness from his hands.

Gash and I dodged his attacks the best we cued but they were so fast it was difficult thank god for our mantles.

"dame that dress fine then take this Garugo, shid, ma, pikku" and as he cast his spell he forced his hand to the ground 3 sec later we had hundreds of shadow needles coming from beneath our feet.

Needles to say we had our asses kicked if we hadn't have teleported with the mantle then we would have been done for but for now we would have to look into the powers of this Ani and the rest of the demons after them.

"ok so Gash I have heard of all of them but I can't remember them all but I do remember Ani and his spells so to put it simply were doomed I know him and he's only one of them I also know that one of them is another horse demon like your friend he's a lightning horse his name is Zaskar" I told Gash and the others hoping they would know how to help … I must really be stupid.

"you really are stupid I don't know how you could beat them I've never seen them I don't know who they are and I doesn't mater I'm no longer your book reader now if I had the book I might be able to help" said Dufort sitting at Kiyo's desk in a nonchalant kind of way that really pissed of Zeon.

"Oh you can't help because you don't have the book hu" I asked him with an idea knowing something he didn't for once or so I thought until he held out his hand and said give it.

So then I used all my power to create a new demon book it had all my old spells and some new ones and I could do this as I'm the son of the old king and brother of the supposed to be king so I learned how to do this and so did Gash so now we had a way to fight back to the new demons and speak of the devil here comes one now.

[BOOM] and with that Zaskar the lightning horse came in with a human partner on his back with a nice yellow book and here comes the attack but before that I used my mantle to get us all away from the home and I sent us to the Sahara desert away from anyone who might get hurt … wow Gash is rubbing off on me.

"Shudoruk" the partner yelled and then the horse shoot out to us and I got a good look at him he was really big he had black hair and was very muscular dame there going all out to bring us back but I wondered if he was a lightning horse what type was he it looked positive.

"Time to fight Dufort use a spell" I yelled and Gash did the same as we got positioned on different sides of him.

"za shudoruk"…zaskar

"Baou Kurou Disugurugua"…Gash

"Reedo Dirasu Zakeruga"… Zeon

And with our spells cast I cued not believe it with his spell cast his electrical polarity changed from positive to negative and for the next three times he used for the first 1/10 of the battle every time he used it it changed and I cued tell this was going to be annoying.

"Dame every time we attack he changes his current to stop it and if we both attack at the same time we just cancel each other out" I yelled as I dodged another one of Zaskar's dashes and then used my mantle to protect Gashes back side.

"Fine you want to play that way then fine kesh say the next spell" Zaskar yelled and his book reader opened his book for his next spell.

"Zaker shudoruk" he yelled and then the horse exploded with electricity and he grow three horns that had lightning coaling around them and he shout lightning at the sky and it started to storm all around us.

We didn't know what to do even Dufort was lost for an answer and he had the answer talker and then as all hope seemed lost our books started to glow.

"Dufort Kiyo look the books are glowing we got a new spell see what it is" Gash yelled and just as he asked there it was zamagn ruguruk.

"Here goes nothing zamagn ruguruk" Kiyo yelled and like with Gash's Rauzaruk spell he was hit by a lightning bolt but it was blue and after the flash he looked … like me.

[Gash pov]

"What happened I look like Zeon even my mantle changed what is this" I asked Kiyo but Dufort answered and he told me that I had switched my polarities like Zaskar did.

I looked over and saw that dufort was about to do the same thing and had the same result he also changed and now there was one last test.

"Bao Zakeruga" Kiyo yelled but instead of it not working like we thought it just changed to a negative much to Zeon's dislike over hoping to get bao but he shrugged it off this time.

"now Zeon time for our strongest spell get ready Jigadirasu Uruzakeruga" said Dufort as I cast the spell and now I saw Zaskar's book glowing even harder than before and Gash, Kiyo, and obviously Dufort knew what kind of spell they were going to use and told me nothing other than get ready.

"Shin zakeru shudoruk" and with that he turned in to pure energy and dashed at us at full speed which was so fast it bypassed bao and jigadirasu and hit us both in under two seconds.

With that attack we knew it we weren't going to win with spells so after we used the polarity spell again to go back to normal we started to use our mantles back to back to protect Kiyo, Dufort, and ourselves from his bombardment of dashes and lightning bolts until we knew we were doomed when he tore up our mangle to taters leaving us to fight in our underwear and he came rushing at us and then the strangest thing happened.

"Aagasu Shido ruk rugu" and then we saw ani come in front of us and grab Zaskar by the horn.

"you Moran I knew this would happen you were jealous of them and their lightning power being stronger than your own and you forgot the mission was to bring them back alive you are of no more use" Ani proclaimed darkly before tossing him in the air and we saw someone cast a spell.

"bao ,Sen, shido" Ani's book reader yelled and from Ani's hands came a huge nuke of darknees which did just what it was soposed to do and destroyed Zaskar on the spot.

"next time that will be you" Ani said before leaving us to go do something and sending us back home and when we asked Dufort why he didn't just take us back he told us his back story.

"he used to be the best of the kings men but after the battle to deride the next king ended he was fired and now he wants to prove himself so if he just brought you back after you were already worn out and beaten then nothing would change he wants to beat you in a true battle" said Dufort.

And now we know this is going to be … very very fun.


	15. The next demon and what about us

The next demon and what about us.

This chapter will have no sex but it will have a kind of sex talk and more new demons.

[Dufort pov]

Today was strange not that that itself was strange everyday was strange if it wasn't fighting to keep our books un burnt it was Gash and Zeon and the only thing I could think of was why Ani was the only demon attacking Wright now what about the others what are they up to.

I was wondering this and much more when I saw Kiyo come in and sit on his bed also deep in thought me and him just stood how we were until Gash came in to the room screaming.

"what happened" I asked as I saw Gash holding his head in pain and before Kiyo cued even use his answer talker Zeon was blown in by a demons spell and we were about to get hit too.

"go, wi, ga" and suddenly there was a huge gust then a beam of wind was shot from nowhere and nerly took of Zeons head and sent Gash flying out the window where in the blink of an eye we saw a green blur with hair punch him down and from the door we saw a book reader.

"wisor" the book reader shouted and when we looked out the window we saw him he was about the same size as Gash and he also had a face that I have seen before but where and then I saw the soared it was huge and made of wind then it hit me.

"Hyde" I said making Kiyo look at me strongly.

"me and Zeon battled them once but they got away with a flying spell and said something about heading to Japan.

"wait you mean that's Hyde no that's not him he's to big and has different spells and I would know his spells I took them head on before well back on and he never had a blade" kiyo said clinching his fist and grabbing Gash's book and ran outside from the window and the battle started.

Before I went outside I used my answer talker and found out this was not Hyde it was Hyago his older much stronger brother who once made a tornado that destroyed the royal castle of the demon world once.

"**Ekuseresu Zakeruga" …gash**

"Zigadirasu,ure,zakeruga" … zeon

Both Gash and Zeon shouted and sent strong spells at Hyago who acted like nothing was happening and only jumped over Gash's spell with Zeon's now heeding right at him.

"wi ,shield" shouted his book reader Lily and from Hyago's hand came forth a shield of rapid wind that not only stopped Zeon's attack but sent it spiraling back at him at rapid speed nearly sending flying in to the house.

"Dame it this guy is strong" Zeon said getting up and brushing himself off before jumping over to Gash and pulling his arm to Dufort and Kiyo.

"we have to get away from the house hold on tight" Zeon said and he used his mantle to teleport us to the British forest I dint know why.

"a change of canary wont … wait where are they" said Lily looking around and only herring there voices.

"you can't win … there's just no way … were strong apart … and unstoppable together" said Gash and Zeon in perfect unison as they ran around the demon and his partner.

"un stoppable you say well then take this Lily use the last spell" said Hyago and Lily did just that.

"oruga, shin, zu, wi, ma, Ranz" than 6 lances of wind came around them and starded to spral rapidly making a tornado form around them cutting evry thing around them.

"we thought you still had a spell luckily we just got a new one" said Zeon grabbing Gash's hand then both of them stuck there hands out.

"shin bao zeru teo zakarga" me and Kiyo both shouted and from both Gash's and Zeon's hands shot out a enormous beam of twisted lightning that destroyed the tornado the book and the demon after he pushed the human out of the way and we all headed home.

[Gash pov]

"Zeon can I talk to you" I asked my brother with a sad look on my face.

"ya what is are you ok' he asked me walking over and pulling my head up so we were eye to eye and he saw the tears I was trying to hold back.

"Gash what's wrong" Zeon asked grabbing my arms and then I started to cry and hugged him as hard as I could.

"I don't want to go back I don't want you to disappear I want to stay here with you" I said crying on his shoulder getting a surprised look from him and he lend in and petted my back.

"don't worry I'm not going any ware and nether are you no matter what happens we will beat whoever comes our way you saw what we could do no not even that Ani guy could bring us back" he said hugging me tightly.

I still could not stop crying so he lifted me up and cared me in his arms up the stars to Kiyos room and by the time we got there I had cried myself to sleep in Zeon's arms hoping tomorrow would me a better day for all of us.

…

Yay done with chapter I hope you liked it and sorry it took so long I had to think up some spells oh and btw you can thank rahkshi500 he put up a spell key word chart that is very help full to make the spells so ya hope you like please review.


	16. the new demons an a crazy day

the new demons an a crazy day.

This one starts a bit different than the others lol and this Is the only time I'm putting in the other demons povs ok .

…

[Erif pov]

"hay brother do you know where this Gash kid is" I asked my brother as we lay together in a hotel bed we had to sleep in for the night.

"no all I know is he lives in japan" said Retaw as he turned over and put his head on my chest and I put my arm around his shoulder to pull him closer.

I looked down at my brother and smiled as he turned the light off.

[Kiyo pov]

"hay Gash Zeon lets go if we're going to the concert we have to hurry ok" I shouted up the stairs and in 10 seconds flat there were to twins smiling up at me and even though he had done it a lot lately it still scared me a bit when Zeon smiled.

"well I see you two are ready … hay Dufort can you watch the house when I'm gone" I asked Dufort as he turned around and nodded his head and turned back to the window staring out in to space with his answer talker … sometimes he scares me more than Zeon.

[Dufort pov]

"Why why is it every time I ask it always says Kiyomaro there's no way its him" I said as i grabbed my head and laid down on the bed.

"Maybe if I ask it differently" I said to myself and started my answer talker again (…) "dame why is it always Kiyo how is he how could he why is he my one true love" I asked myself but for the first time I didn't have an answer for the question.

I got up and walked to the window… "Maybe I should ask him what he thinks"…

[Gash pov]

**Today was fun we got to see Megumi and she said as soon as she gets off work in a bit she would take us to the amusement part so for now we were waiting at a normal park.**

"**hay Zeon what are you doing" I asked my brother as he was trying to climb a tree.**

"**well as you can see im trying to climb this tree here can you help" he asked me … he had never asked for my help before.**

"**sure thing just stay still" I said and went over grabbed him by the waist and lifted him to my shoulders as he tried to hook one of his legs to a branch and stretch I saw his member was hard and I couldn't help myself and I fell luckily he got his leg around the branch but that also made his mantle fall off reviling himself right as Megumi walked over.**

**As her eyes widened from shock he fell out of the tree and hid under my mantle in embarrassment…this is going to be fun.**

**[Retaw pov]**

"**that was amazing" I tell my brother as we come out from under the covers and get dressed by the time we get out and about we start our journey for the two which led us to a part were an old lady said she saw a little pail naked boy in a tree and that they went to the amusement park with some girl. **

"**well we know where were going" I told him as I grabbed him by the arm and we went to the park and just like the old lady said we found them some girl, Kiyo, Gash, and Zeon warring a mini skirt that was being sold at a gift shop nearby.**

"**Well are you ready to die" me and my brother said in unison as we held hand and our book readers came out from behind them.**

"**this is aqua and mag" we said as thay opend the spell books and said the first spells.**

"**Ak, ron, ur."…retaw**

"**fur, rai."…erif**

"**Rashield"…gash**

"**you can't beat us we are the twin demons of water and fire we are Retaw and Erif" both of us said in unison.**

"**Wait a second you are the demon of water retaw and you're the demon of fire erif" asked Zeon as he pointed to us and then burst out laughing and holding his stomach.**

**Me and my brother looked at each other regret.**

"**yes yes we are water and fire and our names spelled backwards are water and fire our parent were really bad at naming us ok" we both yelled and shot out our spells and let the battle begin.**

"**and our dads name is dad and our mom's name is grandma do you know how awarded hat is for us do you know how awkward that is when they're having SEX" we yelled leaving them in terror.**

… **Lol im done and the next chapter will have the fight I hope you liked the last joke lol.**


	17. the two on one fight stealing Gash

The two on one fight steeling Gash.

Lol this one is just a big fight but the next one will have what all you Gash x Zeon shota lovers want ok.

[Gash pov]

"Zeon stay back you can't do anything without Dufort here and I don't want you getting hurt ok" I said pushing Zeon back slightly and approaching the twin's slowly.

Zeon normally would push my hand down and say he would fight anyway but he knew he had no chance without Dufort since he had made the book.

"Fine but be careful I can tell their strong" Zeon said as he backed up to Kiyo to stay out of the way.

Before I could do anything one of the twins punched me and the other kicked me up and when I got to up I was punched back down by the other twin there good.

"Now that he's down lest kick him use the spells" both Retaw and Erif said in perfect unison holding out there hands.

"Akronur" … Retaw.

"Furrai" … Erif.

And with the cast of their spells a jet of water was sent swirling around a fire ball and as it hit me sending me back words both of the twins rushed behind me and grabbed me from behind running away with me in there arms.

"Gash" yelled Zeon as he ran after me full throttle hoping to catch up to me but not was my luck both of the twins turned around and held out the hands that weren't holding me.

"Gigano Akronur"…Retaw

"Gigano teo furrai"…Erif

And with the new spells spinning at Zeon he was his with the same attacks that his me but they were bigger and faster than the once before but why don't they need Zeon to but then it hit me Zeon is in the real danger they don't need him but I'm the king I have to save him … but there's nothing I can do.

"teo zakarga" … Zeon.

Just before I shut my eyes in pain I saw a bolt of lightning shot and his Erif and I fell not knowing what would happen and the last thing I felt was being caread away … but by who.

[Zeon's pov]

"NOOOOOOOOO" I yelled as I slammed my fists to the ground in anger as I saw Gash was now out of sight and it started to rain as I started to cry and continue to punch the ground making a quake casing Dufort how had got here too late and Kiyo who was to stunned by their speed to read a spell step back and I fell to the ground as I was lifted back to the house until tomorrow.

By the time I had woken up I was dressed and Dufort was sting beside me and before I cued get mad at him when he saw I was awake he turned and hugged me leaving all out of words as I felt him cry on my shoulder and start apologizing for not coming sooner and I put my arms around his waist.

"Were going to get Gash I promise but first we have to find where they are ok" said Dufort as he let go of me and Kiyo came behind him and put his arms around him.

"He's right Zeon were going to get him back don't worry" said Kiyo as he moved in and kissed Dufort's cheek before he left to get a map.

"… ok what the hell was that" I asked Dufort as he blushed when I pointed to the door that Kiyo had just left from.

"That's not important we have to get Gash" said Dufort as he got up and left as I stayed to rest restoring my power by resting.

"Don't worry Gash I will find you"

[Gash pov]

When I woke up I was hoping to see Zeon but all I saw was darkness but I could fell I wasn't touching the ground I was hovering no being suspended by chains wrapped around my arms and legs and … I was naked but I also felt I wasn't in the demon world and why was I naked.

Then in a flash I could see again and there were the twins also naked and I knew from experience when was about to happen … Zeon hurry.

…

Like I said you get the shota next chapter ok but I hope you liked this short chapter leading up to that chapter lol.


	18. torcharing gasg

before we go.

ok take rape and shota then double it and you have this chapter LOL.

[Gash Pov]

"what is this" i asked as i looked around to see nothing at all it was dark all around there was nothing but i couldn't move i was bound by my hands and legs i could feel the cold chains i was hanging in mid air and i was alone or so i thought.

before i could know it was there someone had shoved something long and hard up my butt i almost screamed in pain but thats when i saw the gag nearly half way down my throat keeping me from screaming as someone was still thrusting that thing in and out of me.

"oh come on i know you can do better then just stay there the chains aren't that tight" i herd some one say and i knew i have herd that voice before.

then just as that thing that im pretty sure was a dildo hit my prostate i remembered it was the twins of fire and water but weren't they just supposed to just take me back to the demon world it doesn't matter i know what there going to do to me and i don't know if il be able to take it ... Zeon where are you.

"well well well you little slut don't even try to hide your moans" said the twins as now one was twisting my nipples and the other took out the first dildo and stuck in an even bigger one they was so cold it felt like it was covered in ice.

"come on moan for us you can do it" one of the twins said i couldn't tell which "fine then its time to go to faze two go get the candle and needles Erif" the water twin said and then all was ripped from me the gag the dildo and my hope there was no way Zeon would be able to find me.

right as i was about to pass out a searing pain went throe my nipple and then the other well now i know how Zeon felt they were needles but searing hot and then something dripped on to my chest that was also hotter then hell when i felt it cool i fond it was candle wax.

"you know this is fun and i want you so i know we were saving it but go get IT" the fire demon said and i saw a bright light in a circle with the name Erif in it in Japanese text and right as i found out what it was it was already being pressed to my right ass cheek making me screen and it only got loader when the next one that had Retaw on it and it was too my left now there was no going back i was there's and there was nothing i could do.

right as the searing pain stooped the released the me and i fell to the floor.

"from now on your our new bitch until the day we die now come on and well bring you to your new dog house" they both said and like a sick puppy i went with them on my hands and knees and they shoved me in to a cage where i fell asleep out of pain agony and sadness...Zeon where were you.

...

awww poor Gash sorry i had to do that to him but i hope you did see the [until the day we die] part it there so ya look to that ok.


	19. saving gash and the power of Zeons rage

saving gash and the power of Zeons rage.

ya sorry it took so long to make i was trying to make this one have a long battle but i might have failed.

...

[Zeon's pov]

it had been a week since the twins had stolen Gash and who knows just what the fuck they were doing to him or why the were still in this world not that i really care im just want to get Gash as fast as i can so...fuck that grabed and everyone near him.

"zaker zaker zaker zaker zaker zaker zaker zaker zaker zaker zaker zaker zaker zaker zaker zaker"

and so Dufort cast the spells as i ran as fast as i could with him and Kiyo on my back with my instanced and Duforts answer talker we found Gash in no time.

"... Gash what happened!" i yelled as i ran to see Gash naked on the floor crying and bleeding with cum dripping from his ass and he was dressed like a dog.

"oh here puppy" both twins said as the emerged from the shadows and even with his unbearable splinting searing pain in his whole body he crawled over to them.

"good boy" said the fire twin as he slapped gash on the ass making him yelp in pain and fall to the ground yet again... oh they are so fucking dead.

and if i was at the edge now after i saw Gash get back up and crawl over to them i saw the burns on his ass and i hit the ground running after them and i mean hulling ass not even with there speed did they see me coming and then i nut punched them both causing them to bend over holding themselves so i took that as a chance grabbed them by the neck of there shirts and used my grip to pull my self up so i kicked them in the face and that must have been when Gash finally noticed me.

"Zeon what are you doing here when did you get here" asked Gash new tears falling from his big eyes i however did not here him seeing as i was to concerned kicking the crap out of the two who kept me brother... my lover... my king locked up in this dame place and then i finally snapped back to the brute strength i had before i loved Gash.

"YOUR DEAD!" i yelled as i leeped over to where they landed and started to punch Erif before picking him up and tossing him at the now standing Retaw and sent them both crashing down.

"DUFORT!" i once again yelled and with my Command he used a spell.

"Jigadirasu Uruzakeruga" and then my strongest single spell came forth and shot both of the twins to a wall and then i saw it my book was glowing and only mine i knew what i was thinking and felling i was felling angry and filled with rage and as for what i was thinking was "damit that didn't kill them" and so i yelled for Dufort to use the new spell and then.

"shinJigadirasu Uruzakeruga" and came forth the last spell i used but it was 1000X stronger and i jumped on top of it to see the looks on my enemys faces they were nearly wetting themselves in fear of my hatred.

"now FIRE" i yelled and on my Command the beam shot out and was heading right for them when.

"hay puppy heal bitch" called the twins and on there call Gash ran up to them in a trance holding out his arms... dame it.

so i did the only thing i could i jumped off my spell and grabbed Gash i didn't have enufe time to push us both out of the way but at least i protected Gash and now here i lay.

[Gash pov]

"...Zeonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn no why did you do that why did you kill your self i could have took the hit you idiot!" i yelled crying over my brothers body before i saw the twins get up and i managed to get one good punch before they stomped me but over there voices in my head i herd another it was saying no screaming something but i couldn't here it clearly but i herd it again and again then.

"ZAKAER" and then i broke out of my trance for now and hit Retaw in the face gaining control of my body and i punched Erif in the face sending him flying.

"ha looks like my voice and concision with Gash is just a bit stronger then your you used you mind games and your demon seals but i have a true friendship with Gash and now fell the power of that friendship ... Shin Beruwan Bao Zakeruga" and as Kiyo shouted his friend speech and cast the spell i could fell it's power and it was 1000X stronger then before hitting both twins head on and before i went in for the kill seeing as they were both still alive i saw Zeon get up.

"Zeon but you were hit by that blast how are you still alive" i asked Zeon as i helped him up.

"pleas it will take more then that to take me out ... that and it only hit some of my body ... and Dufort was talking to me in my head so i came to to help he told me what was happening and now with our new power lets finish this once and for all" Zeon said turning around and me and gash grabbed hands... like i said they are so fucking dead.

"Shin Beruwan Bao Zakeruga"

"shinJigadirasu Uruzakeruga"

and then there was a flash of white and yellow no one saw what happened but when the light died down the twins were gone for good and me and Zeon fell down asleep and Kiyo and Dufort carried us out of there back home and as they lay me down i could fell the nice soft warm bed it was much better then a cold wet floor and i cuddled close to Zeon in bliss.

...

yay happy chapter end instead of ass branding and becoming a dog so tell me what you think in a R and i will hope to make the last chapters soon cus sadly it is coming an end but if i get enufe R and views then il make a sequel to this one ok Gash x Zeon fans.


	20. the new enemy and Gash's sleep

another enemy and Gash's sleep.

ya this one starts right after the last one when they both went to sleep and trust me after what Gash has been through he needs his sleep and he will get it...no matter what.

...

[Gash pov]

i was having the most wonderful dream me and Zeon were together in a nice open meadow staring at the clouds together in peaceful bliss and as we looked at each other i leaned in to kiss him...but then i woke up from a crash and i opened my eyes and slowly rose up with my red Aura floating around me as i glared at the strange figure who broke in from the window only waking me up.

"ok look i need my sleep and if i don't get it who ever you are i swear i will rip out you intestines and use them as a condone wail i fornicate with your skull you got that you insolent whelp" i said staring at him my red Aura changing to a dark purple.

the next thing i heard was the sound of running water and saw a golden stream running down the guys legs and i sneered in diskcust before passing out asleep again hopping he would go away but not to his luck he had to stick around.

i slowly arose once again glaring at the man who jumped back in shock as i rose up and pulled off my covers and walked over to him as he tryed to run seeing as i was on the edge of the bed i could reach his neck and i did choking him with a single hand before i tossed him outside and then leaped out after him.

"look im sorry please don't kill me i was told my Ani to..." but i didn't let him finish i was way to tiered to let him do anything so i rushed up kicked him in the stomach and as he fell i got him in the side of the face.

"i told you i was tired and to leave seeing as you didn't im going to have to make you permanently" i said as i once again rushed over and then heal dropped him in the back before going under in punching him with an uppercut sending him flying to a tree that i then kicked down making him crawl out.

"you should have got away while you could you insolent weakling" i said making him turn around angrily.

"weakling pleas you probably have to use your full power just to hit me so you must be going in to overhaul to do this much" he said trying to make himself sound stronger then he is.

"no not really not only am i tired as hell which lowers my power by half and the fact that im only using about 10 pursuant of my power like i said you are nothing more then a weakling why else would you attack not only when were sleeping but after we just got past a battle with super twins who were about 100X more powerful then you" i said as i grabbed him by the hair and went over to the creek and stuck his head in.

"now im going to let you up in in a 5 sec but next time when i say i need sleep THEN YOU GET THE FUCK OUT AND LET ME SLEEP!" i yelled and then pulled his head up and tossed him aside walking back home and back to bed and when i fell asleep Zeon woke up and asked me what was going on and i told him the same thing i told the other guy but Zeon got the hint and just laid back down but then the sun rose up and shined in the window...mother fucker.

...

ya this chapter is about Gash's darker side when he's tiered if you hadent figured that out but if you did good job you have a very firm grasp of the obvious and please R and there will only be about maybe two or three more chapters ok.


	21. one week and one love

one week and one love.

yay this is maybe the last twin love chapter there will be il try to make it good and don't forget im making a sequel to this one ok.

...

[Zeon's pov]

today was good well except for half of it Gash looked like he was about to kill until we put him down for a nap when he woke up he seemed to back to normal and then we got a letter in the mail it was from Ani.

{dear bell brothers it has been long enofe i will not stand to wait to much longer so you will meet me in one week from now in the same area that you battled the one named clear note oh and don't worry about the other 5 demons i already took care of them so it's just you two and me if you can beet me then i will leave you alone forever and you can live peacefully for the rest of your lives but if i win then you will come back with me to the demon world and become my pets i don't care what the queen said you will be mine.

PS. why did you pick her anyway as queen?

from the bringer of oblivion Ani}

"well wasn't that sweet" i said sarcastically holding the letter and staring at it hoping it would just catch fire and that none of this had happened.

"well Zeon what are we going to do we don't stand a chance agents Ani i know that we have gotten stronger but so has he i saw it he nearly killed the twins when i was with them he has got to be about 1000X stronger then before and he could have killed us then" Gash told me and i just stared in to space thinking of what to do he was right he is way stronger then us dame it.

"don't worry so much he cant be much stronger then clear note right and we took him out come on we can do this besides he said we have one week if we can train then we can beet him i just know it" Kiyo said as he held up the red book and i kept looking at my white book and then it hit me me and Gash aren't the only ones in danger Kiyo and Dufort are to also.

"Zeon don't worry weal be ok" Dufort said putting his hand on my head and smelling at me making me feel better somehow.

"hay Zeon ca can you come with me i want to show you something" Gash said and i shock my head yes and he grabbed my arm taking me outside with his as he ran to the park so he could show me what he had made.

"this is it this is our new secret hide out in the human world" Gash said pushing a big rock out of the way of a cave that had looked as if he had fixed up a long time ago.

"gash this is so cool like the carpet and the bed and the ... what are you doing" i asked my brother as he started to push the rock back and he undressed and the ceiling lit up with glowing rocks.

"Zeon i just want us to be together one last time before we go and train so we can just go and battle Ani i want us to be together" Gash said and he pushed me on the bed with him i and as he took off my mantle i didn't have an objections.

"oh Gash if that's what you want then im not going to stop you" i told him as i grabbed his face and kissed him pulling him down on the bed then grabbing his butt.

"ohhhh Zeon" gash moaned out as i slowly inserted one finger in to him raw and he lay down on his back and held his legs up so i could push in farther and i did then put in another finger thrusting it in again and again then another now with three in i twisted them making Gash wiggle and squirm.

"oh Zeon please more i want more" Gash said and i obliged stinking in another finger thrusting in and out faster and faster going deeper and deeper until he was nearly screaming out my name.

"Zeon more give me more!" Gash yelled and i shoved my entire hand in and kept thrusting in and out {that shut him up} and as i was thrusting my fist in and out i felt his prostate and nearly hit it making Gash gasp with pleaser and i hit it again and this time he had cum and every time i hit it over and over he just kept cumin until i ripped my hand out and i leaned in to kiss him before i whispered in his ear.

"trust me that was nothing here i come" i whispered to him as i then thrust my entire length in to his tight ass and he went totally breath lees as i split his hole and then pulled out to the head and then thrust in again and grabbed his hip pulling him further on my dick and as was trusting i grabbed his nipples and twisted them as hard as i could and he came again getting even tighter around my member as i kept thrusting i screened out his name and i had cum in side him filling him to the brim and he fell asleep now in my arms.

"Gash don't worry as long as im around you will be ok i wont let anyone touch you ever again not even Ani as long as im here you'll be ok i promise" i said as i started crying over Gash's shoulder and i cried my self to sleep in our nice little world.

...

yay so tell me what you think by the way there are two ending to this one so two sequels ok hope you liked this chapter and if you did tell me in a R oh and im going to say who they picked to be queen so also in a R put who you wanted to be queen just put one of there names.

Patty.

Tio.

Kolulu.

ok.


	22. approaching the final battle the old evi

approaching the final battle and an old evil.

yay ya i hope you like this one LOL Ani shows his real power and by the way there are no more sex but there is some nude fighting and some other sexy stuff ya in fact ... you know what you'll just see for your self.

...

[Gash pov]

today was the day finally the final battle Zeon and i vs Ani but i still cant get that letter out of my mind what will happen to us if we lose are we really going to become his pets and what will he do to stop us he might even go as far as to hurt Kiyo and Dufort and i i don't know what i would do if that happened.

"hay Zeon what do you think is going to happen" i asked my brother as we both flew throe the sky with our mantles landing and jumping every now and then.

"well were going to get to him kick his ass and get back home in time to eat" Zeon said trying to stay positive ... thats so not like him.

but before i could ask him about it we saw the battle field and there we saw him and his book reader kyayo they both had on the same face the pufeket poker face.

"Gash Zeon im glad you made it i was almost tempted to come and get you myself but any way lets start this ... what the hell is that" said Ani as he saw something fall from the sky that was a mix of blue and yellow electricity ... oh hell no.

"shinAagasu zarukrugo" ... zaskar.

"it cant be you were killed by Ani" shouted Zeon as Zaskar started to swirl with both positive and negative energy.

"wrong right before the blast his i dashed out of the way barely avoiding his blast and now iv gotten strong so you both die now but first for those dame mantles of yours" said Zasker as he pleased himself and in the blink of an eye all our clothes were gone and we had been blown back by the sonic boom that had been made by his dash.

"dame it we have to beet him" i said as i jumped but right as i was about to get him in the face i felt something enter my ass as rapid speeds i looked back and it was his horn it was only in for about 5 sec but it felt like years from all the pain and he tossed me off and to the side making me tremble and shake on the ground numb from his lightning horn thrust.

"why you son of a bitch IM GOING TO KILL YOU" Zeon shouted and as he then tired to heal drop him but Zasker moved and then the same thing happened but Zeon was sent deeper and i saw just how weak i really was to him after he was tossed off he just got back up and before he could attack i saw how weak i was to Ani as his anger reached it's peak.

"that it you die" said Ani as he got behind Zaskar and bitch slapped him in the back of the head sending him flying "im ending this now" and with that his book reader used his weakest spell.

"shinshido sor" shouted Kyayo and now in a swarm of darkness a blade materialized in Ani's hands and it had to be 10 ft long and he swung with amazing speed in three swings Zaskare was reduced to dust.

i could not believe it we were doomed to a life of servitude there was no way we could win ... no we can win we have to win we cant give up here please don't let it end like this.

"Zeon come here give me your hand" i shouted and over came Zeon to help me up.

"we have to beat him theres nothing more to it we have to but ... how" i asked Zeon who continued to stare at Ani as the blade disintegrated and Ani took his battle stance.

"we will win i can feel it" said Zeon as he also took his battle stance and helped me in to mine.

"actually Zeon what your felling is a new duo spell would you like to use it" asked Dufort as he held up the book that had gone from white to glowing silver and then they saw the red book go to glowing gold.

"now use them now" both me and Zeon shouted in unasin and faced Ani.

"SHINBERUWAN JIGADIRASU BAOZAKERGA!" showted both Kiyo and Dufort and from mine and Zeon's body's came froth the lightning god of destruction and doom ably named the peace maker.

"GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Kiyo and Dufort once again shouted and the god riding the dragon speed forth hitting Ani head on at mock 10 knocking him in the air and before the final blow Ani's book reader thoght Quickly.

"SHINSHIDO BABERUGAADOM!" shouted Kyayo and came forth from Ani's body the omaga spell of eternal oblivion.

"this isn't good the spells are to evenly matched but Ani's is winning dame it if Zasker hadn't shown up then this would have been a fair fight" Kiyo shouted but what was strange was what happened next Dufort ran over to Kyayo and punched the book out of his hands.

...

ya i cant wright any more im getting to tiered oh but by the way there our going to be two ending's to this one ok so im not posting again tell i have them both done sorry anyway next time see what happens after Dufort punches the book ok.

PS. LOL


	23. it worked the end of Ani

it worked the end of Ani.

this is what happens if gash and Zeon beat Ani this its basically just a short chapter of what happens after the battle and the finale part of the battle.

...

[Gash pov]

yes it worked Dufort did it Ani's book was hit out of kyayo's hands and in to the colliding beams burning his book instantly.

as the smock cleared all i could here and i could fell all i could see was Zeon as he held my hand and i fainted in to his arms and we passed out on the battle field but didn't bother to go home.

when we woke up we herd two guys talking about a home in a new place and how they would take care of me and Zeon and as our vision became clear we saw Kiyo and Dufort were the ones talking and now they were kissing.

so after i could talk again i asked them what they were talking about and first off he told us we were out for a long time he and Dufort had gotten married after telling each other about there love and that they were planing on making a nice little home on the old battle field were they were about a month ago.

"so are we really going to live there" i asked Kiyo and he noticed i got my child like aura back and Zeon had gone back to being as protective as possible.

"ya you, me, Dufort, and Zeon are all going to live here the house will be done in one month you and Zeon have a conjoined room with a lock and we have a room and two bathrooms and everything else ok" Kiyo said showing the blueprints to everyone.

"well then Zeon it looks like me and you are going to be having a lot more fun" i said with a smile on my face as i hugged my brother close and then well lets just say that the bushes that we were behind were properly watered.

...

lol ok this isn't supposed to be long it's just supposed to be the beginning to the end ok just hope i get the second part of this fanfic soon ok.


	24. failure Ani's new pets

failure Ani's new pets.

ya this is what happens if Gash and Zeon lose to Ani i hope all you sadistic minds like this its basically just a short chapter of what happens after the battle and the finale part of the battle.

[Zeon pov]

after Dufort had failed to punch out the book Ani's attack had destroyed ours and now lets just say me and Gash our now tied up and bound in a small room with no light.

"so my pets how do you like your new home" i herd Ani said in the darkness chuckling i had never been more humiliated in my life he was toying with me and Gash.

"now now now don't look so mad me and you two are going to have a lot of fun" said Ani as he then stuck something very big up my ass and i just started to cry as it nearly split me in half and hit my prostate.

"now your turn Gash" Ani said but before he could touch him i shouted.

"don't you dare lay a finger on him or i swear toy god i will rip off your fucking balls and staple them to your fucking fore head you son of a bitch if you need some one to touchier then do me!" i yelled and i herd him snicker then i herd Gash scream.

"NOOOO YOU ASS HOLE IL KILL YOU!" i screamed as i tired to get out of my bondage but that only made the thing in my ass go deeper not that i noticed from my numbing rage but i was so close he was standing just out of reach and i as i continued to struggle his smile turned to a scowled.

"shut up and stop moving you little brat" Ani said as he picked me up and put me over his knee and before i knew it he was spanking me like i was some little kid but to my disappointment i was acting like a little kid every time his hand made contact with my butt i cried out in pain and was crying like a two year old before he tossed me back to the ground and he left the room with me crying on the floor and Gash passed out from pain.

...

ok ya so any way i hope you liked that one if not then fuck you and don't reed this ending's second part in the new fanfic im going to wright ok.


End file.
